Finally Finding Times Two
by AudreyBethABBaby
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had twins? Their past adventures have all came up to this. Can they stand loosing both their little girls at the same time or will they do anything to prevent losing their girls to boys. Is it preventable or not?full summary insid


This is a continuation of the story "Double the Trouble". which is a story about

A young girl named Rosemay (Rose-Ah-Mae) Who's Nessie's twin feels left out and neglected when her parents (Edward and Bella) favorite Nessie fearing they'll lose her due to the imprint. She runs away and tries to deal with life on her own. Her own way. She ends up joining the Volturi and swearing her life to them. Rosemay's mission from Aro is to kill her family. She agrees to it but when she goes back home, she backs down. Aro doesn't let her go that easily. He plans to kill her after she kills her family but to his surprise she chooses not to. On that battle field, May fights for her family now learning that her family is her strongest point. Rosemay ends up dying then and there. Her family are heart broken until a mysterious boy name Destery comes and revives her. He also kills Aro. Will young Rosemay fall for Destery or is all too good to be true? Can Edward and Bella deal with their little girl growing up right when they get her back?

* * *

Chapter one: Awakened

POV of Rosemay

Numb was all I felt. Black was I could see. Failure was all could think of. I opened my eyes in the first time in I don't know how long. The first thing I saw was a bright light. My yes quickly adjusted to it. Was this the end. I noticed other figures all around me. The first one I seen was a male. About my age. His hair black. His eyes breath taking. My sister immediately noticed my staring. She rushed over to what I could see was MY bed. "This is Destery. When we were fighting. He was near by and when we thought we had lost you, he carried you back to safety and relieved you. He also was the one to kill Aro." She explained then smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He said. I blushed.

Carsile rushed over to me. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Okay," I told him "how long was I out?"I asked. He smiled at me and checked his watch. "About 46 hours." I attempted to sit up. Carsile told me that I had to rest. We sat in silence until my mom had told us we were going back to school after we moved. That was if I was going stay. Was I going to stay? I was welcome wasn't I? Jasper and the others took me to the Christmas tree. Which was still up since the last time I was here. Everything was exactly the same. "Why is the Christmas tree up in the middle of March?" I asked them. "Well," explained Jasper "These are all your presents." I looked at everyone's shining faces. "You're not expecting me to open these are you?" I asked them. The room filled with silence. I blushed embarrassed. "You are. Aren't you?" For five minutes and forty-four seconds no one said anything until my dad spoke up. "Everyone was waiting for you to come home. We saved these presents for you. If you don't want to open them then no one is going to force you to." I nodded.

"Um, okay. If you guys want me to. I will." Alice squealed and skipped over to the Christmas tree. "ME FIRST. ME FIRST." I looked at her as she goes through a big pile of presents. "This is your birthday present." I carefully opened it until Alice ripped the paper. "Come on! We're not going to save the wrapping paper." I laughed at her pushiness. The was the Alice I remember. As I looked at it I saw Barbie in fancy letters. "You got me a barbie doll?" I asked her. Destery chuckled. He was in the back of the room the whole time just watching me blush in embarrassment. "Oh, that was for your 5th birthday... You don't like it?" Her eyes softened. "Of course I do. Thank you Alice." I lied. I went through years of presents. From getting 5 year old presents to 15 year old presents. When we were finally done, Destery offered to take me to dinner. Surprisingly, he was also a half vampire. I agreed since nobody else really eats human food. Now that I think of it, I haven't had human food since I left. When we got there we made small chat. "It's probely weird seeing me come home and open years of presents. They don't usually treat me like this. And I don't usually run away." Des laughed. "I know." He said. "Thanks for saving me." I told him. He smiled that mysterious smile that says 'It's not nice to steal a guy's heart'. But I could just be taking that smile completely wrong. It could just mean 'you're a nice girl but I don't like you that way'. Woah Woah Woah. What the hell was I just thinking about? Am I falling for Destery? It couldn't be.

.... Could it? No it couldn't. "Out of curiosity, What's your gift?" I asked him. He laughed. "Now that my dear, is another story for another time." Does that mean there's gonna be another time I wanted to ask him but I held my tongue. "Well aren't you a mysterious one." I teased. We talked for hours until we left. We rode a quiet ride home. There was nothing left to say. When he dropped me off, he gave me his smile again. It made my heart melt every time. He walked me up to the front porch. "You better get home to your special girl." I teased. "Yeah, Her and my nine kids." He joked. "oh, I'm shocked, you guys must have been busy." I said then smiled. "Oh yeah, every night." I stuck my tongue at him. "Fuck you." he raised his eye brows "You wish." Destery said.

"Boy do I." I laughed. Destery hugged me then left. It was as if I knew him for all my life. I opened the door. Everyone was at the door listening. They ran at vampire speed and tried to look natural. "Yeah... I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that."I said. My father smiled at me. "How was your dinner? "he asked. I laughed. "Like you don't already know."

"You're right. I know every detail." My dad admitted ,smiled, then walked to the kitchen. Emmett sat on the couch. "Oh Destery kiss me." Emmett mocked. I made a face at him. "Fuck you." I said. He smiled knowing that I was joking. He looked at me. "Oh I wish. boy, Do I?" I stuck my tongue at him then ran into my room. Every detail was the same as I remembered it. My mom knocked on the door. "Come in." I told her. She came in with some folded sheets. "It's okay. I can do it." I told her. She smiled proudly. My mom sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She said. I quickly made the bed vampire speed. "Yeah?" I asked her.

"I'm glad you came back but promise me you won't do that again." My mom said in a kind motherly voice. "I promise." I said. I got up. My mom looked at me. "I'm not done yet." Bella said in a harder voice. What could she have more to talk about? " I noticed how close you and that Morrison boy are...." Morrison was Destery's last name. I sighed. Why does everyone else see it but I don't? "You mean Destery." I told her. She sighed. "Yeah, him." My mom said. "Yeah, so what?" I murmured. "Just promise me you won't do anything you'll regret." I blushed. "Please don't tell me you're going to give me _that talk."_ I said with my face down. I shifted uncomfortably. "Just promise me." She said in a don't mess with my cubs voice. "Fine, I promise." She smiled. I stood up. "I'm gonna go say good night to everyone and good bye to Jacob." I told her. "Jacob lives here now. No need to say good bye to him." She said. My mouth dropped open. I quickly closed it and ran down stairs wondering why dad let him move in.

When I got down stairs, I saw that my dad was playing the piano. Emmett, Rose, Jake, and Jasper were watching a football game. Alice and Ness were sitting at the dinner table talking. I'm not sure where Esme and Carsile were. I walked up to my dad first. "I'm going to sleep. Good Night." I told him. He looked up at me and the tune he was playing turned into my mother's lullaby. "I'll be upstairs to tuck you in and say good night." He said. I have got to admit that did sound childish to have your dad tuck you in. But he missed out on my childhood and so did I. And it was nothing but my fault. I nodded to him and walked over to Alice and Nessie. "Good Night." I told them. Both Alice and Nessie said "Night." It was less akward than you would think it would be. "Good Night Rose, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett." I said. Emmett started to complain because I said his name last. What a wimp. Jacob stood up and stretched. "Yeah better get home to my wife and nine kids." He teased. It was the same everyone I remember. I just don't get what's so funny about what me and Destery say.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him. He smirked. "Rosemay likes someone!" He continually chanted. I tried to wait untill he was done but every time he chanted those words, It felt like an hour passing. "What? I don't like someone. pshhhh." I said nervously. I felt my cheeks get hot. Something from my past was when I would lie, I would blush. "Aww, how cute. Little Rosemay still blushes when she lies." He announced to everyone. Emmett laughed but still kept his eyes on the screen. "I don't blush when I l-.... Forget it." I said and stomped upstairs. I couldn't take any more harressment from them. I could hear them make fun of me but it didn't matter. I was happy to have a family again. And I was most happy to make Jacob pay. Revenge is a funny thing. You can't live without it and you can't live with it. I quickly grabbed my laptop before I went to sleep. I logged into my email. 157 new. It said. Aww, I've been gone for 4 years and I only get one hundred fifty-seven emails. I looked down one them and saw one that was just sent. It was from Des.

Dear May,

I was hoping we could meet again sometime. You're a sweet girl. xD. See you then.

With love,

Destery

P.S. Why do they call a pair of underwear a pair? It's not like it's two. Like a pair of socks? I don't get that.

I laughed. He was so cute. I quickly pushed the reply button.

Dear Destery,

Yeah that'd be nice. You're a sweet girl too. xD. LOL! JK. (Or am I? O.o)

Your BEST friend,

Rosemay

P.S. I don't know. People just don't talk about that kinda stuff. Why are you thinking about underwear anyway?

I pushed the send button and closed my laptop. I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came back, there was a pajama dress for me. I held it up. It was dark blue and it went up to my high thigh. It had little ruffles on the ends. "Alice" I thought. I quickly changed and looked in the mirror. WOW. No one is going to catch me in this.... But if they do.... I look good. I laughed at my mental joke then went to my bed. My dad was already there. I layed down on my bed. "I've just got you back and you've already grown up." He said in a soften but hurt voice. There was nothing left to say. "We're moving tomorrow." He told me. I nodded and wondered if 'WE' meant me too. I hummed my a lullaby to me and I drifted off into a sleep. I'm not sure how long he stayed there.

--Inside Rosemay's dream--

"Destery. Oh Destery." said a princess dressed like Rosemay. She was in a castle dressed in the finest silk. A crown made of gold and jewels on her head. She looked down the tallest tower and saw a Romeo who looked a lot like Destery. He climbed up the vines to her. "Please Princess, take my hand. I will never let go." He said while holding his hand out. She gracefully grabbed it. "Let us walk to the tower." Said Princess Rosemay. "Let us go." said Destery. The young couple ran upstairs. After walking countless steps, they finally made it. Next thing they know, their lips are touching. Destery pushes Rosemay to the castle wall and continues to kiss her. "I love you." He whispers in her ear.

--End of dream--

Woah. What was that dream supposed to mean? I woke up with a bed head. I went to look in the mirror, I have a lot of work to do I thought to myself. I grabbed the brush and started to brush out the knots in my hair. I suddenly remembered why I didn't have dreams like this when I lived here. My dad reads... minds. I started to freak out. I don't have my shield on now but it could have gone off anytime between when I got up and now. What if I didn't have it on? What if he's listening right now? I brushed my teeth until I broke the tooth brush with stress. I sighed and threw my tooth brush away. How am I going to explain that? I quickly put my shield on. How the hell should I approach him? Should I act natural? Or should I just ask him? I finally forced myself out of the room. I caught the smell of Pancakes, Eggs, And Sausage being made. I could read my dad's mind. The down part of that would be he could read mine once I read his.

Why am I going crazy? I have fought blood thirsty vampires but I can't even face my dad after the most awesomest dream? UGH, now I'm more scared. I ran downstairs. "Good morning dad." I said. I saw him getting plates. He placed four plated on the dinner table. Jake, Ness, and I? That's three. "Um, dad? I think you miscounted." I said. He looked up. "I don't believe so. You ,The dog, Nessie, and Destery." He told me. My eyes popped out of my head. (not really but it felt like it) "Destery?" I asked him. "Yes, he is basically like family now." He said. IS HE TRYING TO POISON DESTERY? I yelled in my head. NO he couldn't.

I heard the door bell ring. I quickly ran over and opened the door. I felt a cold breeze. OH MY GOSH! I'm still wearing my pajamas... too late now. I saw Destery standing at the door. "Hello Destery." I said as casually as I could. I pushed him out of the door. "Whatever you do don't eat anything he offers you!" I said like a crazy person. He laughed. "Why?" He asked me. "He's trying to poison you!" I said in a yell whisper. He laughed again. "Why would he want to poison _me?_" He asked in a non-sereus tone. I blushed thinking about it. "I don't know he's crazy!" I lied. "Said the girl in her pajamas." Destery commented. "Just trust me on this one." I said. His voice softened and dropped. "Don't you think that dress is a little too short?" He asked me. I blushed ruby red. "You know you like it." I smirked. "No. No I don't" He said. "Well, they guy who was in my bed last night sure liked it." I laughed and he growled. "Relax Des, we better get inside before they wonder where we are." I told him.

* * *

How do you like the story so far? If you're one of my new readers you can get the story "Double The Trouble" on my page.

I still haven't picked out Destery's power. Any suggestions?

Your Author,

MaiAnnaBethBAManza

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL!


End file.
